A contact holder device for a hand-held power tool is already known from DE 10 2014 223 043 A1. The known contact holder device comprises at least one main body that, in particular, can be disposed inside a housing unit of the hand-held power tool, for accommodating and/or fixing contact elements for transmitting data signals and/or electrical energy, the main body having at least one disposition plane, in which at least one group of contact elements is disposed.